


After All these Years

by tattoosanta



Series: Alternate Universes [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android AU, Bittersweet, GLaDOS!Akashi, Light Angst, M/M, Portal AU, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro Tatsuya and Takao Kazunari have left Aperture. <br/>Ryouta is floating endlessly in space <strike>(serves him right, the little bastard)</strike>. <br/>Everything is quiet for Seijuurou once more, until a certain someone comes back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All these Years

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the sixth day of the fourth month, so me being the shipper trash that I am decided to do a thing.   
> This is part of my Portal AU, but will be disconnected from the main story one-shots since the main story still includes Himuro and Takao after the events of Portal 2. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my slight angst with a little bit of sweetness~!

The facility was silent for the first time in many, many years. In fact, it was so quiet it was beginning to drive Seijuurou crazy. He flipped on some quiet classical music as ambiance and sat back in his seat, his eyes closed. How long had it been since he had been so completely alone? Perhaps a better question would have been how long since everything had been so quiet he was barely needed? 

The android sighed quietly and looked out over the vast expanses of testing chambers that ran through the facility. Most of them had been built by the humans that had worked at Aperture before... well, he didn't like to think about it. 

There were the ones Ryouta had "made", still sitting around being useless. It almost hurt to look at most of them, considering what the other robot had done to most of _his_ testing chambers to make his own. His only solace was that said idiot was currently lost in space with one of the most annoying personality cores and had no way to get back. _At least he can't come back and break anything else._

He let his mind wander as he routinely checked all the other personality cores' chambers and a few of the tests, and somehow found himself dwelling on the two humans he had just let go. "I wonder how they're doing..." It wasn't like there was much above Aperture. Really, there was virtually nothing out there but wheat. At least they would have something to eat. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he did miss the constant noise the two men made while they were in the facility. As much as Tatsuya had hated him, he felt like that would be better than sitting alone in his chamber doing nothing until he ultimately decided to shut down the facility and finally turn himself off permanently. 

"...No use in dwelling on the impossible," He shook his head and sat straight. "Perhaps I should find something to do with my time outside of my chamber." It couldn't hurt to disconnect for a little while, right? He hadn't been disconnected as the central core since before he started Kazunari on the first testing track, so there shouldn't be many problems with it. If he had to, he could always put the facility on low power mode while he was gone. 

So, after a few moments of internal debate, he decided to do just that. After ensuring the facility wouldn't have a meltdown after disconnecting, Seijuurou reached back and pulled the connecting piece from his back. His vision blacked out for a second, but shortly he could step down and walk around without nearly falling over. He hesitated for only a moment at the door, then made his way down the now dark hallway. 

Really, he didn't have anywhere he wanted to go. He just wanted to be out of his chamber. "I shouldn't be gone long..." He sighed. He had the unfortunate side effect of dizziness and increasing weakness the farther away from the core he was, and the longer he spent disconnected from it. He had always hated that implementation; it felt like chains he could never get rid of. 

"I understand why they wanted to put that in, but it's not like I have anywhere to go on the surface." He mumbled as he scuffed some dirt off the tile, "Humans aren't exactly fond of androids who know more than they do." He figured if he didn't short out from being too far away from the facility, someone would come along and riddle him full of bullets. And, despite his being a robot, he could still feel pain--that wasn't something he had on his bucket list. 

Eventually, the redhead found himself in front of a sealed off wing, just staring at the locked door. He could unlock it and open it with no problem, but he wasn't exactly keen on facing what he knew was in there. Regardless, he reached for the handle and unlocked the door. As soon as he heard the quiet _click_ of the lock sliding out of place, he froze. 

"What am I _thinking?_ I can't go in there." He took his hand off the handle and a step back. At that point, he was beginning to get just a little bit dizzy. "...I should go back to my chamber. There's no use in going in there right now." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself, and turned around to go back; only to freeze when he heard the door quietly creak open. 

He could feel the cool green eyes staring straight through him, and didn't make a move until the other android stepped out and closed the door. 

"You're not supposed to be disconnected from the core." Shintarou's deep voice cut through the air like a knife, and seemed to break Seijuurou of his spell. "What are you doing here?" 

"I..." The smaller of the two paused, trying to gather up the nerve to look his former companion and lover in the eye. "I don't know." He stared hard at the ground, hoping the other would get bored and go back. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I just needed to get out of my chamber." At least he wasn't lying. 

Shintarou stood quietly for a moment, gauging the response, before he nodded and closed his eyes. "Everything is too quiet for you, hmm?" Even after not seeing each other for many years, he still knew all the reasons Seijuurou would claim as excuses to leave his chamber and go wandering around the facility. In truth, he couldn't bring himself to forget. He didn't want to. 

"I suppose you could say that..." Seijuurou nodded and lifted his head slightly to look straight ahead of him. If he still had a heart, it would be pounding out of his chest with how nervous he was. "...Look, Sh--Midorima, I'm sorry--" 

"No," Shintarou raised his hand and shook his head. "I understand." It didn't make it hurt any less, but he couldn't focus on that. "You were scared and felt responsible for all the bad things that happened. It was the first solution that came to mind." He could still recall the events that led up to the wing being sealed off, and how unsure Seijuurou looked as he made more and more risky decisions. "And for the record, you can still call me by my first name." 

Seijuurou blinked, completely shocked. Had Shintarou really just... forgiven him for all the terrible things he had done? He couldn't seem to wrap his head around the thought, and eventually found himself just staring at the taller android in surprise. When he finally came to his senses, he shook his head and looked away, a frown on his face. "I don't know why you would forgive me for what I did to you..." 

"I don't know why I wouldn't." Shintarou countered and took a step closer to the redhead. He tentatively reached out and grabbed him by that chin, tilting it up so they were making eye contact. "Seijuurou, even after all these years I still care about you." He said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. "If you don't want to, you don't have to go through all of this by yourself." 

Seijuurou swore he would be crying if he still could. He opted instead for gently turning his head away to free his chin and reaching around Shintarou to hug the other android tightly, his head on the taller man's chest. His shoulders relaxed as the gesture was returned, and he closed his eyes. "Would you be willing to try again...?" 

Shintarou smiled softly and kissed the top of Seijuurou's head. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
